The Danger
by BornasaBookworm
Summary: Harry has this new dream and a new suspicion is surrounding him. When his uncle goes missing he is in hope to find him after he meets his friends and headmaster. But they too go missing. Feeling that something is out of place he goes on a quest to find those who goes missing. Will he ever be able to save them before it's too late? Are his parents actually alive?


Chapter 1

After a very long sleep Harry gets up in the morning at the bedroom in Privet Drive. He feels it, the burning sensation in his body. The dream. The new one. After years of dreaming about Lord Voldemort he has a new dream, about his mum and dad. Yes, he dreamt that his mum and dad were alive. He woke up feeling very exhausted. It was not because of the bed he was sleeping but because of the dream. He felt it as no ordinary dream. Some part of him was saying that this dream was true. But he didn't want to create a mess with the Dursley's at the Sundays or else he knew what was in store for him.

There was one more night before he was off to Hogwarts for his fifth year. That's when it clicked him Sirius Black. His godfather. He could write to Sirius about his dream. He was feeling relieved, at least he'd someone to share his feelings openly rather than Hermione or Ron. He knew if Sirius and Reamus came to know this they would be really happy. He was so happy that he was going to write a letter to his godfather, Sirius.Before he started he had second thoughts in his mind. What if Sirius thought he was joking? Or what if they'd think he is making fool out of them? He had a very little time to think on this because he was hearing voices of his aunt calling him downstairs for breakfast.

When he reached downstairs Harry found the usual tantrum going on. Harry found a table near to the television and sat down to have his breakfast. After taking few bites of his breakfast, Harry noticed that his uncle was not at all happy with his presence and was urging to start a conversation. Harry was having a very hard time not to laugh by seeing his uncle's face. That's when his uncle totally lost it and stated in a very threatening voice.

"Aren't your sneaky little _friends_ coming to pick you up boy?"

"No, I don't think so." replied Harry coolly

"So boy, does it means that we have to drop you tomorrow at King Cross?"

"Yeah…" said Harry still munching on his breakfast, as he added, "…Will you please?"

"Don't take it as funny boy. If we had the right to do anything you'd be _grounded for almost a year_ or worse than that."

Mr. Dursley put such an emphasis on the last words that Harry knew he was raging to take revenge. But Harry didn't mind and went to sink to wash his plates and returned back to his room. He could still hear some noises of his uncle and aunt talking and knew that they would anyway take him to King Cross tomorrow.

But the main thing that worried Harry was about his friend Ron. He'd never been this late to pick Harry from his aunt and uncle's. He was worried if something'd happened to him. Even Hermione hadn't wrote a single letter to him during his summer holidays. Everything was so strange. Nothing was going in the usual manner. Tired of all the happenings he tried to remember the dream he had. He was so happy that he wanted this dream to come true. His thoughts were interrupted by the hooting noises outside his window. It was an owl post. Harry new what it was and opened the window so the owls could come through. It was a huge package carried by four owls. He removed the package from their legs and took out some Knuts and put one in each of their small leather pockets. The owls accepted them and flew away.

Harry tore open the package and found a list and a note. The list included all the items he'd purchased from Diagon Alley. And the note read:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _You have purchased the following items from Diagon Alley through the owl post. Please pay the total amount as soon as possible_

 _Wishing you enjoyed our owl post service!_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Katie Weavenscraft_

 _Head of Magical Transportation and Owl Orders Service,_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter like two times and then sat to write another letter for the payment of his book and other stuffs he'd purchased. He put in some Galleons and some Sickles and five to six Knuts and sealed it with a spell so that it won't get lost and tied it on Hedwig's legs to post it. He knew that Hedwig would never ever fail in delivering a letter. So, he opened the window and she flew away. As Hedwig was out of sight Harry remembered that he needed to pack his things for tomorrow. So he intended to pack his stuffs before it was too late or he'd forget something.

He threw all the _Daily Prophets_ into the dustbin after taking few pages out, opened the package and placed the newly purchased school robes, books, ink bottles, quills, parchments, etc. into his trunk. After two hours or so Harry'd done with an almost all his packing. The room was much cleaner than ever. But before he could do anything more he saw a potions book and two to three parchments lying in it on the corner of his room. He went to pick it up when he saw it was his essay on the advantages and disadvantages of _Veritaserum_ , which he'd done during the first weeks of his return from Hogwarts for his vacations.

'Potter, show me your essay. Aha! Forgotten have you now? I think it's a year worth detention until the term gets over, Potter. Don't you except any sort of mercy from me for being the Chosen One. You are just like your father. Coward, foolish, Disgrace for rules, not likely to complete work on time, hoping around with friends breaking into any of the Professor's offices…'

He could hear Snape shouting in front of the whole class for forgetting his essay and his arch-enemy Draco Malfoy sniggering while he gets a telling off from Snape. But he was quick enough. He placed his essay carefully in his trunk with other books and stuffs. It was almost lunch time so he went downstairs.

When Harry arrived downstairs, he found that his uncle was missing so he asked his aunt. But his aunt said it was none of his business and served him and Dudley a bowl of spaghetti, when the telephone bell rang. She said that whatever they needed they can take from the table and ran to answer the telephone. Harry was making him comfortable with some more toppings and took a huge bit when Dudley asked, "Why didn't your friend, Ron you call him right, didn't come for picking you up this summer?"

Harry almost choked. He thought when did Dudley took any interest in his friends. Harry looked very anxiously at him which made Dudley say, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering when you took any interest in my friends or what they did."

"Oh! I was just thinking about you yesterday night and wanted to ask you. That is why…you know…"

"And this is the answer for you question. I don't know why Ron didn't come for picking me up. But I will ask him tomorrow anyway."

"Ok then."

Harry was astonished he couldn't believe that Dudley, who hated him as well as his friends was now asking why they didn't come for picking him. But then a little voice inside him answered that Dudley wanted him to be out of this house as soon as possible. Which was a great relief to Harry because he was thinking there was something fishy going on around him. But anyway he was happy that he would soon be meeting Ron and Hermione. They were his only friends at Hogwarts, who helped on everything he did.


End file.
